First Day and a Were-Cat
by InuyashaFanFictLover
Summary: Just a short story. Title theme from Rosario Vampire, which, of course, is not mine.


"First day and a Were-Cat"

Celeste had just moved out of the city of Bennentrum, into a small town located in Neventana, New Severity. Seriously, who moves in the middle of the school year, Celeste thought with a groan. In all honesty, Celeste had tried to convince her mother to stay back in Bennentrum. Sure, she had not the best memories in that city, but surely they had not been the worst.

She fell out of bed – literally – with a groan. "I seriously don't want to go to this 'Elite School'," She said to no one in particular. A sigh was heard beyond the perimeter of Celeste's room. The door creaked open and the figure turned to look at her daughter lying on the floor, "At least it's not one with stuck up, snotty, brats, like the one's your brother got stuck with. Now, get ready for your first day." Celeste scowled at the mention of her brother, but went along with her mother's wishes. At least Brother isn't here anymore, she shivered and shut off any more thoughts about her brother AND her father because, certainly, any mention of her brother, brought up memories of her father, and vice-versa.

As soon as Celeste's mother left, she – unwillingly – got up and trudged to the bathroom, already waiting to get the day over with. Her violet eye gleamed during the dark; she was, after all, a Vampire

She turned on the lights and looked for her contacts; they were not for seeing, but for her colorless and violet eyes. Celeste panicked; she could not find them anywhere! Someone would definitely question her unusual eye color.

"Mom, where did you put my contacts?!" she asked with a slightly panicked voice.

"Celeste, I thought you bought the new pair?" her mother replied. "No, no, no, I couldn't go outside looking like a freak with purple eyes; I accidentally broke the old ones. That's why I asked you to buy a new pair." Her mother paused, "Oh," a few moments later, signaling she was thinking, and she said, " Just go to school without them, I'm sure no one will notice." Celeste sighed and mumbled to herself. "What was that?" "Nothing," replied Celeste

She finished brushing her stomach-length, black, wavy hair with blonde tips, made sure to cover up her colorless eye with her bangs, and changed for her first day at "Severity High". "This is going to be a long day," muttered an irate looking Celeste.

Celeste looked up at her school. It sure is big, she mused to herself. Celeste hurried inside the school grounds, in search of the counseling office, or a place where she could find her schedule. She noticed some stares coming her way, but she ignored them, they were all the same, judging her because of her punkish-look. "I wonder if I'd make any friends soon." She mumbled to herself.

Celeste wore black knee-high boots and purple skirt, with a long sleeved black and purple striped shirt. People wouldn't think and judge me based off my clothes and how I look; it's amazing how wrong people can be, she thought with an inner laugh.

She finally reached the counseling office with a few ten minutes until first period. Celeste looked around and found a lady sitting in her chair, behind her desk.

"Anything you need, Missy?" the lady questioned.

"Yes, I came for my schedule; I'm new here." Celeste replied as she took a seat. "Name" the lady asked. "Celeste Archer," replied Celeste. The lady typed for a second and printed out Celeste's schedule. "Here you go! Now, hurry on and skedaddle." Celeste giggled and stood up.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"It's 'Mrs. Viveros' and your welcome, Dear~." Celeste smiled at Mrs. Viveros and left to go to her 1st and 2nd period, English Language Arts and History, both are Honor Periods.

1st and 2nd period passes like normal, except Celeste located a different being in there with her, all throughout both periods. Why can't I detect what kind of being it is, Celeste asked herself. She kept thinking about it and finally let it go, at least for now.

As she kept walking, she decided that her bangs should cover her violet eye, since it was easier to explain her colorless eye. She went into the bathroom and fixed her hair.

Celeste went to 3rd and 4th period, which was P.E and Science. She took a look at her schedule. I have Math and then B lunch for my 5th period, Celeste thought.

Celeste had felt the familiar presence of a certain being. What type of being are you, she mused during Math.

B lunch had made it's was around the corner when the bell rang. Celeste hurried her way to the lunch line, ready to eat after a long day of strange looks and stares being sent her way. If they don't stop looking at me that way, I'm gonna bite them, she thought with an inward snarl.

She bought her lunch and sat at an empty table, not really wanting to go somewhere they would judge her.

"Hello!" chimed an overly happy, blonde headed girl as she sat across the table from Celeste.

"Hey," she replied with a smile. First person to talk directly to me, Celeste chimed inside her head and smiled. She grinned even wider at that thought. "I'm Shawn," the girl said as she opened her food wrapper. "Celeste," replied Celeste. A little moment of silence passed when Celeste asked, "Not to be rude, but why did you sit here?" Shawn chuckled, "Have you seen the other tables," she pointed at the other, wild tables around them. "It's super noisy and I need a place to not think. Plus I saw you alone at your first day. I know how it feels. So, anyways, what's your next class?"

Celeste thought a bit. "I think I'm a teacher assistant for… where is cns1?" "That's the counseling room. Oh and that's my next class too!" cheered Shawn. Celeste smiled; she finally had a friend for school.

But will she accept me once she sees my eye and if she finds out I'm a Vampire, Celeste pondered.

Celeste and Shawn talked a random conversation and the bell was about to ring. "Alright, let's go now so we can't be late for the next class." Celeste walked out the door when a foot tripped her.

Celeste's fangs elongated; she had enough of this. She slowly got up on one knee and saw Shawn slapping a girl with short, brown hair. The brown haired girl left with her other friends.

Shawn turned around to see Celeste with her fangs peeking out and her violet eye glowing. Shawn muttered out, "Vampire."

Celeste blinked and quickly stood up and fixed her hair. She retracted her fangs and quietly asked, "You saw, didn't you?"

"It's okay because," she then whispered, "I'm a Were-Cat."

Celeste's eyes widened. No wonder she couldn't figure out what type of monster she was. Celeste had never met a Were-Cat.

"Well then, let's get to next period." Shawn offered a smile.

"Yeah," Celeste smiled back.

The End

* * *

Anyways, Sorry to those who want more content. I'm SUPER busy. So busy you wouldn't believe! Plus, I got a mean review... Ahem I'm going to show it to you...

_This is a typical Mary Sue story. "Jazmin Star", who not only has the  
most fluffy, sugary, sparkly name since Edward Cullen, gets "jumped" which  
sounds like you have no idea what it means, has an incredibly sad life, and  
thinks that everyone should know (and by that I mean that everyone should know  
that she had loving parents that get murdered, had no one, kids avoided her,  
couldn't talk to anyone, once again was "so alone", but kept smiling, cried  
when she was alone (when she has already told Yuki that she was always alone),  
lost her house, apartment, lived in the woods for a month-let's remember that  
Tohru wasn't there for a week-and then says, "Pretty sad, isn't it." So she  
has a horrible life, can't tell anyone for reasons unknown, and then dumps  
every juicy detail on Yuki at the first chance she gets? This has to be the  
worst Mary Sue. Jeez, the parody-fics are better. I feel like it's an insult  
to rape victims. She appears to have absolutely no emotional trauma  
afterwards, just tells them like it happens all the time, and is giggling over  
her freaking MAGICAL NECKLACE (what next, unicorns?) the next day. Finally?  
You could stand for a little originality in the plotline, since it's basically  
a retelling of Fruits Basket from the point of a more perfect, magical Tohru._


End file.
